This invention relates to improvements in centrifugal pumps.
Presently the shape of the volute of a centrifugal pump is determined by the internal shape of the pump casing which is integrally manufactured together with the discharge branch. For the pump to be efficient it is necessary for the fluid to be transported smoothly from the outlet of the impeller to the discharge branch. For pumps handling edible and potable products it is important for the internal surfaces to the pump to have a good surface finish but it is generally difficult and expensive to machine finish the interior surfaces of such a pump because of the integral shapes of the members which make up the pump.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a centrifugal pump which ameliorates the aforementioned disadvantages.